


Sou Effort

by coralfuck69



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bakeneko sougo, nekomata ryuu, warning - sexy overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Our favourite pussies have a fun time.





	Sou Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note - This is an au where ryuu is a sexy nekomata and sougo is a bakaeneko. bakaneko is a baka because i am a baka!

Nekomata purred. His tails swished. “Do you wish… to fuck this pussy?” 

Bakeneko blushed and went as red as a red velvet cake, except he was terrible at baking and the last time he tried to make that recipe it came out less red velvet and more brown goop.

Mastering the ancient Japanese art of the kabedon, Nekomata cornered Bakeneko. Sexily, he stuck a tail in his mouth. 

“Do you want watashi to be inside you?”

Bakeneko nodded. “Nya, kimochi ii!”

And then Bakeneko swallowed, taking more and more of the thick, twitching, large, long, tail down his throat. Then he gagged after Nekomata shoved in his other tail and forced his throat so wide his eyes rolled back in his skull.

And then he hung him upside down with his tail and kept skullfucking him while he hopelessly whined for his fucking life!

But of course, the true thrill came from fucking on the verge of death, his panties grew ever more soaked in his own precum the more it hurt. The pounding in his head grew with the pounding in his throat, and it made him feel alive.

“You like that you fucking retard?”

“TIT,” said Nekomata in a sensual purr. “TIT TIT TIT TIT,” he muttered huskily, letting the waves of sensation travel down Bakeneko’s spine, chilling him to the very core.

“What the h-hell… ah…” Bakeneko arched his back as Nekomata traced his fingers sensually along the dip in his collarbone.

“I’m touching you, silly kitty. Surely you aren’t a bakaneko, hmm?” The trace of a smirk on Nekomata’s lips could be felt as he pressed his face against Bakeneko’s sweat-slick neck.

And then Nekomata rubbed his spiny dick against Bakenekos. “Ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah!l they moaned. They leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate wild, heated kiss. Then soon, the pressure became too much to bear. Then, they burst in a glorious celebration of furry white milk.

“Ahhhh you baka.” Bakaneko sighed as he curled around his mate and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> omg hahaha im so sorry i kinda rushed it at the snd because it was 2am and i wanted to sleep,,, but i hope you liked it!!!!!


End file.
